TreeHouse
The''' TreeHouse', the newest reboot being known as TreeTopia '''TreeTopia/"Treeboot"', is the first Minecraft megabuild that the Creatures made. It was formulated and begun by Nova and Kootra, and since its inception, all past and current Creatures excluding ChilledChaos have participated in at least one of the four installments. Tree Fortress The idea of the Treehouse - first called by Kootra the Tree Fortress - originated as a small platform on a tree intended for squid hunting. Nova, Kootra, and the other Creatures (GassyMexican, Sp00n, Junk, Seamus Sly, and Dan) expanded on the original platform by turning it into a building that was fitted as a storage/crafting room. Off-camera at some point, Kootra doubled the size of the fortress. Shortly thereafter, Nova and Kootra made a giant cobblestone wall around the fortress to block out monsters. They then embarked on a mission to get enough obsidian to make a portal under the impression that it was fixed for multiplayer. However, instead of going to the Nether, Nova fell off the portal's ledge and landed very luckily on a well-placed ladder. Off-camera again, the two then extended the fortress to a faraway island cove, connecting the two areas through a rail system. On this cove they built a statue in honor of Pinapple Sp00n, Nova built his MLG multicoloured house, and Kootra built the Brown House. As a joke, they burned the Tree Fortress after making sure they had backed up the world. At this point, however, Minecraft had received several major updates, and the server became so outdated that it was too glitchy to be considered playable. As a finale to this version of the series, Kootra bid the viewers farewell and jumped into the ocean to hunt squids. Tree Fortress Reborn Although it was believed that the Treehouse server was still active, it was not, Nova confirmed this when he said that it was so outdated that it lagged terribly, so they took it down. Kootra and Nova later started another series called 'Tree Fortress Reborn' At the end of Nova's part 13, it ended in a Machinima-like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niUp6gtnHzs&feature=youtu.beshort where it left off, with Nova chopping down trees. The short begins when Nova discovers a forest fire, gets lit on fire, and runs back to the tree fortress, making it catch fire. Kootra (played by Ze) and to put it out but they failed. It ended in shots of it burning down and the Creatures crying, while Nova yells out his famous line "NOTCH YOU SON OF A BITCH!", and in the last seconds, "Notch" is shown walking away with flint and steel in hand. It was revealed that the map was not saved and Kootra, Nova and Gassy went into a new map, with multiple villages and new mobs from a mod, called Millénaire. Kootra and Nova have battle damaged skins after the second fortress burned down. After doing many parts and with many Creatures, they made a giant tree and made houses on the branches, however, due to the lack of torches, the bottom of the tree had sustained damage. When Jordan was away on his honeymoon, Danz, Nova, Seamus and Ze made a church for him where they could re-enact the wedding. In the newest recording of the Tree Fortress, Kootra said that they needed to change their goals, and they were going to look for a stronghold. This of course, was a setup, because when Kootra ventured out, the original Tree Fortress was found. At the beginning of Gassy's video, you can hear Ze say "We'll just say 'Okay guys, we're going to look for a stronghold.', we all go off in our own direction, Jordan goes in the direction of the Treehouse". It is believed that Ze edited the map. This could also be proven, when in Sly's 10th Treehouse video, when creating the new rail system with Kootra, there are many broken, beta-hole-like gaps in the map visible, to which Kootra says, more or less to himself, "You broke our map Ze" The group went to the original treehouse shortly then went to the cove where the statue of Sp00n was made along with the Brown House and Nova's colorful house and fixed the rail system to the tree fortress with powered rails, then made a rail system to the newer tree fortress. Ze had a copy of the newer Treehouse and took a picture of it on fire. The newest session of the game was when the Creatures changed their skins to their favorite super hero from the Avengers and acted as them in the series. Most of the session was them making the treehouse taller, and Danz acting like Nick Fury recruiting the Creatures for the Avengers. At the end of the session, the Creatures jumped off the highest point of the treehouse into the water, most of them died. Post-"Reborn" Tree Fortress After the end of Tree Fortress Reborn, Sly, Seamus, and Nova had time to return to their popular Minecraft series, The Ex-Communicated Series. Sly and Seamus would team up with Immortal to create a series known as The Last Update. Nova and Dan would join up to create their series called Hershel's Land. Nova and Kootra would cooperate in an attempt to create a second megabuild project called Asgard Adventures. TreeTopia/"TreeBoot" See: TreeTopia Trivia *The 4 incarnations of the series are Tree House/fortress, Treehouse Reborn, TreeHouse 3.0, and TreeTopia/Treeboot. Links Original: Note: they were not titled treehouse to start of with but they called it that in the videos and refrensed it in the newer series. Nova's First episode Kootra's First episode Sp00n's episode Gassy's first episode Junk's first episode Danz's episode SSoH's first episode Slyfox's episode Treehouse Reborn: Kootra's playlist Nova's playlist SSoH's playlist Gassy's first episode Danz's playlist Ze's playlist Sly's playlist TreeTopia Playlist on the Hub Category:Series Category:Location Category:Minecraft_series